We belong together
by Echelonmember89
Summary: The day after I may hate Myself in the morning Yami and Seto both decided what to do


Title: We belong together (sequel to I may hate myself in the morning)  
Pairings: Yami x Seto Summery: Yami and Seto wake up the next morning after sleeping together and realize what happened. Seto realizes that he is in love, but Yami still loves Yugi. Can Seto persuade Yami to be with him?  
Warnings: male/male sex and such, some harsh words and such Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue. You want get anything but my collection of Yu-Gi-Oh! Inuyasha, and Charmed stuff and I will fight some one over that stuff.  
(Yami)  
I woke up the next morning with a headache. My other senses were somewhat numb. However, I was aware of the sharp pain in my lower body. I opened my eyes and looked around a room that I didn't recognize. It was too big to be the room that I shared with my aibou. I looked over at the sleeping form next to me and expected to see my smaller half. Instead of seeing a mix of blond, red, black hair and a pale but perfect body to match, I saw chestnut brown hair with a perfect masculine body.  
God he has a nice body… Wait that's not Yugi, it's Kaiba I shot up out of the bed that I was in, and in doing so a pair of baby blue eyes opened.  
(Seto)  
I woke up to a blurry person standing on the other side of my bed.  
"Mokie go away. I had a rough night"  
Still the person didn't budge, I sat up and sighed. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my glasses. I looked up to see an overexcited Mokuba, but I didn't. Yami was standing there, half naked. At that moment, all the images of the night before hit me. I looked up at him and my eyes grew wide.  
" Oh my God, I thought that was just a dream." I whispered looking down at the covers.  
" What was a dream?" Yami said looking at me " You don't remember what happened last night?" I asked eyeing Yami hungrily.  
(Yami)  
I looked at Kaiba and pondered his question, I then put 2 and 2 together.  
" Oh my God. Please tell me that we didn't sleep together." I said with a pleading look on my face. He looked at me while he pulled on shorts and walked over to the bathroom.  
" Oh God, we did didn't we?" I said following him into the bathroom " Well do you want me to lie to you?" He said taking the lid off his contact case.  
"No, Don't take off you glasses." I said eye Kaiba " Why don't you want me to take off my glasses?" He said walking over to where I stood " Cuz you look hotter with them on." I whispered looking down " What did you say?" he said leaning down.  
" You look hotter with them on." I said looking him in the eyes.  
It was then that he kissed me.  
(Seto)  
I didn't know what came over me, I just kissed him. The crazy thing is though he didn't push me back. He kissed me back. When I found it was a necessity to breathe, I pulled back. I looked at Yami and he stared at me.  
" What was that Kaiba?" His eyes burned into me.  
" I don't know." I whispered walking back to the sink and stared into the mirror.  
" Well I'm going home to my aibou." He said getting up.  
" Hay Yami. Before you go, wanna go at it again. I asked wiggling my eyebrows.  
(Yami)  
I shook my head, did Kaiba ask me to have sex with him again? I looked into his crystal blue eyes and saw an emotion that you never saw there, need. I pondered for a moment. I could either say no, or go home to the person that I loved the most in the world and masturbate to get rid of my erection. Or I could say yes, let Kaiba take care of my erection and go home to Yugi with a heavy mind. I smirked and looked at Kaiba.  
" Sure Kaiba, one more time." I said walking over to his bed.  
" Are you sure about this?" He said with his hands and the waist of his pants.  
(Seto)  
I felt his glare go from my chest to the growing bugle in my shorts.  
" Yeah, I'm sure." He said grabbing my shorts and pulled them down. I turned away and started blushing. It wasn't because I was afraid of my size, because it was quite big for my age. It was because I was nervous.  
" Damn Kaiba, I didn't remember you being that big last night." He said eyes popping.  
I didn't say anything I just stripped Yami of what little clothes he was wearing. I reached over to the night stand and grabbed the baby oil. I lubed him up and trusted into him. In doing so he let out a moan.  
(Yami)  
It was like heaven, being with Kaiba. He leaned up to kiss me again and hit my sweet spot. I let out a scream in his mouth. He then snaked his hand in between our sweaty bodies to grab my ultra hard erection that begging for release. It didn't seem like too long before I exploded all over Kaiba's hand and our chests. I felt him shoot his seed inside me.  
"I think that I'm in love with you." Was the last thing he said before he passed out.  
I waited until I knew that he was asleep and left. I walked home thinking about what I had just done. I knew that I smelt like him and I couldn't go home like that. Then I remembered that Yugi has school today. I made a dash for home.  
(Seto)  
I awoke to an empty room filled with two scents, Yami and Sex. I sighed and walked over to my bathroom. I turned the water on and the radio. Sounds of the new Rob Thomas song filled my bathroom. Momentarily inspite of myself I danced along with the song. I jumped in the shower and tried my best to wash his sent off me. I rinsed myself and sank to my knees on the tile floor. I then heard the song in the background.  
" So help me girl It's way too late to save my heart The way it feels each time we touch It feels like I've never been in love And I can't help myself So help me girl"  
I began to cry because that song reminded me of my situation with Yami.  
(Yami) As soon as awoke I left. Not out of shame but something else's. I mean I could really grow to like Kaiba. But in my heart I knew that I wanted to be with Yugi. So I rolled out of bed with Kaiba, put my pants on and walked out of the door. I walked straight home. There was no question about it. I knew that school wasn't out so I could take a shower. But whom was I trying to fool. I wasn't going to be able to wash his sent off of me. I opened the door with my extra set of key and walked straight up to the shower. Even if I wasn't trying to wash his sent off of me, after two times being the seame.. I needed a bath.  
(seto)  
I walked down stair to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat I was really, hungry. I walked up to the counter and on it was my favorite sandwich and a mountain dew. And there was a note from my favorite and only brother Molokuba.  
" Seto,  
Hay bro, i made you this sandwich and stuff cuz i no what a night you had last night. Don't worry about your school work. I have someone coming over to give you your work and help you.  
Love you,  
Molkuba"  
(Yami)  
I just laid in bed for what seemed like forever, then i heard the door open. I knew that my Yugi was home. But still I didn't move. I heard him come up the stairs. " Yami's I've got a bone to pick with you. I have tried to get a hold of you , and u wouldn't open your side of the link. Do You know how annoying that is"  
" I'm sorry Yugi. I have a crazy night last night and i slept all day." I hated to lie to him, but i couldn't tell him about Kaiba.. " It's ok." he said dropping his book bag on the floor and walking over to the bed. I had wanted to see him walking towards me while i was lying on the bed, but this is not how i wanted it.  
He plopped down on the bed and stared at me for a moment. "what?" I said trying to look as puzzled as possible. He just looked at me and shook his head.  
" What?" I said looking at him more toughly.  
"it's nothing Yami.." He said smiling.  
I don't know what came over me but I tackled him. It wasn't rough. but it was enough so that i was on top of him staring into those plum colored eyes.  
" Yami.. I got something that i need to tell you"  
I leaned back off of him so he could lean up and I looked him in the eyes again. Yugi got up and start to pace the room.  
" Yugi.. what is it?" I said watching him pace back and forth.  
He then turned and looked at me with those eyes that i had fallen in love with, " I love you"  
(Seto)  
As I had finished reading the note, the was a knock at the door. I looked at my yummy sandwich and walked over to it to answer it. I kind of wish now that I just ate the sandwich.  
I opened the door and there stood Joey. The only person that made my knees week.  
" What do you want Mutt?" I said looking into Honey brown eyes.  
" Your brother sent me over to help with today's lesson, because you can seem to stay in school"  
" I don't need your help Wheeler!" I said sharply. I took in everyone of his delicate features. He turned around and glared. He sat the books down and walked over to where I was standing.  
" Drop the act, Seto. Molkuba told me everything. And quite frankly I'm not surprised. I mean all the signs were there." He said Leaning up to kiss me. I kissed him back hungrily, in my mind I was wondering could he taste Yami?

(Yami)  
" are You serious you wanna be with me"  
I said my eyes becoming huge. Yugi just smiled at me.  
" I've never been more serious about anything"  
He said leaning up to kiss me and I pulled him into a hungry kiss while wondering, could he taste Kiba? We both sat there and kissed until breathing was a must.  
" You have no idea how long I have wanted that." He said snuggling up next to me. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
" Oh, I bet I have some Idea." I whispered in his ear.  
(Seto)  
I started to touch Joey, first his back and then his chest. He started to do the same. Joey then pulled back.  
" Lets get this damn homework done first and then we can have our fun." Joey said smiling. I let him go and waked over to the table and sat down. Joey pulled out the assignment. It was an easy biology worksheet. The work should have been easy, but my mind was on my dilemma. I loved Joey, but I wanted to be with Yami,agian.  
(Yami)  
We sat on our bed for what seemed like forever. I just held him in my arms and closed my eyes. I let my other senses take over, I could smell my other half's sent so well. As I smiled my heart grew heavy. What have I done with Kiba  
I thought.  
" Yami what's wrong." Yugi's glittering eyes asked. I pulled Yugi off of me and got up and started to pace. I then looked at Yugi, I had to tell him.  
" Ok, Yugi. Don't get mad at me but I'm going to tell you what happened last night."

(Seto)

Joey and I finished our homework and decide to go out and celebrate our coming together. I left a note out for Molkluba. Telling him that I would be back later. I decided to take him to one of the best sushi places in Japan. I thought What the hell I can afford it  
So we are and then Joey got the crazy idea to go dancing at the local gay club. The same one where Yami and I met up at.

( Yami)

" You slept with Kaiba?" My smaller half's eyes grew to big for his face. I couldn't look at him, I just nodded.  
" Look Yugi... I'm sorry. Really I am. It doesn't change anything though I love you. Always have and will until the day that I die." I said finally looking at him. Tears were starting to fill those eyes that I fell in love with. He then came up and hugged me, I hugged him back and sighed.  
" I love you too." He said into my chest. We got up and dressed and decided to go out. I had a feeling that we were going to a certain club.

Fin

AN1 Sorry for the forever delay. Yeah I just got a puter that I can write on and that's taken forever.  
I'm kinda gotten addicted to Harry Potter. So if you like D/H slash I'm your girl for it. But don't worry I won't leave Yugioh just yet.  
OH My other addiction is role playing on myspace. Hehehe no that's fun.

AN 2 I hoped you liked.. the reviews helped me AN3 : this goes out to Fallen-angle-of-repression… I had a time where I thought that I didn't want to write and I read " it's a wonderful world." Formally known as Radiant Cuts and I got my thrill back for writing. If you haven't read it yet do so. It's great 


End file.
